Freckles Clan
The Freckles clan is a very evil clan that is in the anti clan. They usually hack in toon valley early in the morning, but sometimes hack every morning. The clan usually consists of identical freckleslam named freckles. They accept any member that is a hacker. The last heard, they attacked on July 28, 2010. Their evil plans are to disconnect every toon in Toon valley Toontown Central, and deliever messages right before they hack. Members There names are mostly Freckles but Sometimes they are normal tooons. Freckles' (leader): wears the same exact clothes as Freckleslam. Miss Freckles: Wears a purple shirt and a white skirt some say she's a spy. Midnight Cat: Wears all black, nobody as seen her recently though. Freckles ( coleader): wears the exact clothes as the leader with red gloves. Sonic: One of the newest members. A lot of people say he is from the Anti clan rebellion. The rest are named Freckles Rumors *A lot of people say that they don't exsist, but that probably means that they are scared of them. *On their most recent attack. They were defeated, but were they? *Some say that Their Anti Clan secret basement is in Bossbot HQ *The clan is said to of disbanded when the Anti Clan did. . Tips If you see a Freckle, unless its the leader, you will usually be fine, because they are just out to gather intel. But, if they are attacking in great numbers, it would be best to ignore them, log off, or go to another district. If they are tracking you, log off as soon as possible, and stay off for that day or until you think it's safe. Take caution when you are yelling at them or challenging them. Doing so is taking a risk, especially if they have discolored gloves. Random Freckles are often seen in Toon Valley in Toontown Central. They are normally harmless and friendly. A way to measure a hacker's skill is to ask them to turn sideways. If they are sucessful their toon will turn at a 45 degree angle from the ground. A very experienced hacker's gloves will be gray or red. Normal hacks include performing animations not possible to any toon, turning the toon all black including clothes and chat, sitting and therefore floating, becoming vertically flat, being suspended in midair, or a combination of all of those. Serious hacks include taking control of a toon, disconnecting (dc) other toons, changing the color of the background, making other toons sad in areas when it is impossible, or bypassing Speedchat Plus's protective dictionary. Any toons performing normal hacks should be regarded as little more than street performers. Any toons performing serious hacks should be regarded as a threat and avoided. They should also be reported. At all times should you report hackers. Reporting them is good. EDIT- As of 2010, there is a Hacking option on Report A Toon. This is how bad the hacking has got. so when you see someone hacking really bad, report them immediatly if you can. Category:Hackers Category:Clans